


Sleepover

by JustMeWriting



Series: Aro/Ace Kageyama Tobio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Best Friends, Bi Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: « Do you ever think about boys ? »Sleepover. Hinata kept on insisting and Tobio gave up, and now that they’re supposed to sleep the the idiot was asking him weird things he didn’t even understand.« What do you mean, ‘think about boys’ ? »(On sleepovers, and coming outs)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Aro/Ace Kageyama Tobio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Sleepover

« Do you ever think about boys ? »

Sleepover. Hinata insisted again and again, and Tobio decided giving up was easier than having to hear him whine about it for one more week. His parents were  _delighted_ when he asked them. 

On Friday afternoon, after school, they played volleyball for two and half an hour before Tobio’s dad called them to eat, and after that they almost did their homework, played video games for a bit and bickered a lot. It flowed easily by now. They had known each other for two years, and they could both see what the other was thinking without having to ask. It was useful sometimes, like on the court, but very annoying other time ( « _I know you’re thinking about something dumb. » « Ah ? Shut up ! What do you know ? » « I can say because you’re making this weird face. » « I don’t make weird faces, you’re the one with a weird face !_ »)

God, having a best friend was exhausting. 

Not that Tobio would ever call Hinata that out loud. He would never hear the end of it, probably. (Besides, he knew Hinata already knew he though of him like that. And he knew Hinata though of him as his best friend, too. They didn’t need to verbalize it, just like they never explicitly said how grateful they were to have the other on the court with them. It was just obvious.)

And now, after eating and fighting over futons and blankets, they were supposed to sleep. 

« What do you mean, ‘think about boys’ ? »

At that Hinata did what Tobio would call a verbal keysmash before shouting a « Forget what I just said ! » way too loud for the time. 

« Oi, idiot, don’t shout ! You’re doing to wake my parents up ! »

« Crap, sorry. »

« I’m not dealing with her if you wake her up. And you asked first, so explain what you meant. »

There was a whine, a sigh, and Hinata turned on his futon to face him. There was barely enough light for Tobio to see his face, but he swore the other boy was blushing a little. 

« Sometimes I... I think about boys. Like how Kenma’s hair is soft, or how cute Yamaguchi’s freckles are, or the color of Lev’s eyes. »

« Ah, like that. Is this a coming out ? Why is it such a big deal to have you whine about it ? »

« I don’t know ! And it is a big deal ! »

Hinata buried his face under his blanket and Tobio rolled his eyes. He extended his hand to knock slightly on the dump he supposed was Hinata’s head.

« Don’t hide, idiot. »

« Hmpf. »

Shouyou’s hair came out with a puff, but the lower part of his face was still covered and Tobio had to focus to understand what he said after that. 

« I guess that’s... a coming out. I don’t know, I also think Yachi is cute, and I think I would do anything if Kiyoko asked, which is kinda not good, but she’s just so pretty you know ? Ah, there’s too many beautiful people around me. Don’t you think ? »

« Uh, I guess. I mean yeah, Kiyoko is pretty but I don’t really care about girls. I don’t- I don’t really care about boys, either. I don’t wanna date anyone. Too much work. Besides, I have volleyball, and you, and the team, and that’s enough for me. »

Hinata smiled a bit. 

« I know there’s a word for that. »

And oh, that was new. Tobio didn’t really look it up, because he had never been interested in romance and he had just thought that was another of the  _him_ things, like how he was obsessed with volleyball or how he couldn’t leave his home without making sure all the windows were closed properly. It never was important. He didn’t care that Hinata was bi, either. As long as he could play volleyball, it was enough for him. 

« I think it’s called aromantic. It’s a spectrum, like gender ! And there’s like, a tone of things you can be because ‘aromantic’ is just an, uuuuh.... umbrella term ! Yeah, it’s a big word and you there’s many smaller words inside it ! »

« You dumbass, don’t you know how to speak properly ?»

  
  


Hinata hit him with his elbow and Tobio replicated with his knee. They fought for a bit before falling silent once again, breath heavy and laugh easy. That was familiar. 

The next morning, once Tobio’s parents went to get some groceries, Hinata talked to him about  _Yamaguchi’s freckles and Kenma’s hair and Lev’s eyes_ like it was the first time he could (and it probably was) until Tobio hit him with a magazine laying around. Oh, this was going to be _so_ annoying. But, at least now, Hinata would stop pestering him about having  _crushes_ or thinking about  _girls_ or  _boys_ or  _people_ . 

Well. Maybe sleepovers weren’t so bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a kinda comic thing about Kageyama being ace and communication and stuff, and then I wrote one about him being demiromantic, and then I wrote that. 
> 
> Also I threw some rarepairs in there ?? I’ve never considered Lev/Hinata or Yamaguchi/Hinata before, split I really just needed random people. Almost put Goshiki, but Lev is such a cutie


End file.
